Justin Marsham
Justin Marsham The Epitome of Technical Finesse Current Statistics Hometown: Fort Wayne, Indiana Entrance Music: Linkin Parks' "Wretches & Kings" Alignment: Heel Specialty Match: Submission, Iron Man Pic Base: Austin Aries Accomplishments - TXA Decalogue of Destruction—February: Ranked #3, March: Ranked #7 - FWF Undefeated Streak: 10/14/02 to 12/04/02 - FWF Roleplayer of the Month: October 2, January 3, March 3, May 03 - FWF Newcomer of the Month: October 2 - FWF Champion of the Month: November 2, March 3 - FWF Contributor of the Month: November 3 - 2002 FWF Breakthrough Performer of the Year - 2002 FWF Tag Team of the Year (w/Steven Slade) - FWF 2 Year Anniversary Awards: (Best FWF Wrestler, Greatest Tag Team Slade) - FWF Rookie of the Year 2002-2003 - CZW Superstar of the Week: 12-12-08, 3-7-09, 4-12-09 Championship History - TXA Xtreme Champion: 2/12/06 to 8/28/06. - FWF Heavyweight Champion: 12/22/02 to 2/15/03, 3/30/03 to 6/01/03, 7/27/03 to 11/02/03, 1/10/04 to 3/14/04 - FWF Prime Time Champion: 11/13/02 to 12/04/02 - FWF Tag Team Champion: 10/17/02 to 12/18/02 (w/Steven Slade), 1/22/03 to 2/8/03 (w/Cobi Deekins), 2/8/03 to 4/5/03 (w/Toxic) - CZW Intercontinental Champion: 4/10/09 to 6/28/09 - EWA Heavyweight Champion: 6/21/11 to Current. Current Move-Set Finisher: Wicked Driver IV—Inverted Piledriver/Awful Waffle Finisher 2: The Executioner's Song—A high elevated single leg crab. Signature Moves: 1. Corner Yakuza Kick 2. Running Face Wash (When opponent is down in the corner) 3. Cobra Clutch Russian Leg Sweep 4. Curb Stomp 5. Pump-handled Backbreaker 6. Air Marsham (Springboard Clothesline) 7. Wicked Driver II (Tilt-a-Whirl Piledriver) 8. DDT (Many variations, most commonly referred to as Assassination DDTs per his previous finishing maneuver) 9. Octopus Stretch 10. Tajiri-like Kicks 11. Enziguri 12. Rolling Dragon Suplex Trifecta + Bridge 13. Texas Cloverleaf 14. Dragon Screw Leg Whip + Leg Grapevine Combo 15. ETF Lock (Cattle Mutilation) 16. Straight-Jacket Lungblower 17. Fireman's Carry Into a Neckbreaker Over Knee 18. Figure Four Leg Lock Around Turnbuckle Post (Used in extreme matches) 19. Pendulum Elbow Drop 20. Hangman's Neckbreaker (off turnbuckle or ropes) Previous Signature Moves No Longer In Rotation 1. Orphan Maker—Seated Facebuster equivalent to Christopher Daniels' Angel's Wings 2. Springboard Corkscrew Elbow Drop 3. Top Rope Double Foot Stomp E-fed History The Origin: Making of a Marsham Justin Marsham broke in on the wrestling scene in mid-2000, debuting in California's XWF (Xtreme Wrestling Federation)promotion. Throughout the early years of his life, Justin had been fascinated with professional wrestling. He took part in his High School's wrestling team, but did not follow up in college. While his attention had be turned upon a degree in Criminal Justice—Justin decided to try and live his dream as a professional wrestler. The first step he had was to find a credible gym or training facility; and, he did. Luck panned out and Justin attended a prestigious wrestling school. Justin Marsham had intended to adopt a mat oriented style of wrestling, but soon developed a unique, innovative method of attack. Upon graduation from the wrestling school, Justin was one of only four graduates. That is quite minimum compared to the thirty-six that had enrolled. Of these graduates, Justin formed a close bond with Steven Slade who would, months later, become his tag team partner in XWF. While his instructor's technical style of wrestling did rub off on Justin, Marsham's repertoire became molded after his wrestling idol, Ric Flair. He had always intended to become the "Second Dirtiest Player in the Game". In XWF, Justin Marsham wrestled as The Assassin. This name was given to him for he was known to attack whomever he feuded with at the time when they least expected it and, most often, struck once and was gone. This also gave name to his selected finishing maneuver: a strangle hold DDT dubbed The Assassination. After a while, Justin began using his own name with "The Assassin" as a nickname. Feuds with many of XWF's top faces escalated him as a successful wrestler and cheat tactics established him as a legitimate heel. When "The Sensational One" Steven Slade made his debut, the XWF saw the rise of one of the most elite teams they had ever seen before. With his valet Sacha "Savvy" Bryant and tag team partner Steven Slade, Justin captured the tag team titles not once, not twice, but three times. The name that Justin, Steven, and Sacha had dubbed themselves was none other than the Hot Commodities. Justin's final bout in XWF was a heated match. At the time, Justin and Slade had just lost the tag team titles to the Ballard Brothers because of betrayal of Sacha, a misplaced dropkick, and a devastating shot with a hockeystick. The match that would end Justin's career in the XWF was against none other than the tandum of Steele and Iron. Stipulations had been sketchy, but when the match was announced it was a loser leaves XWF match and, being a tag team bout, it was whomever got pinned to end that bout which would leave; and, as you can guess it, Justin was pinned by long time rival Steele and forced to leave XWF. Shaping A Future Champion: His FWF Days :10/14/2002 to 3/14/2004 :Pic Base: Doug Basham But, that would not be the last time Justin would be seen. After a short stint in Japan, Justin would re-emerge. This time, it was FWF (Fantasy Wrestling Federation) which would see him in action and on his road to glory. His first match in FWF was against "The Kriminal" Scott Blackwell. Determined to make his presence felt, Justin displayed what he calls "technical finesse" and defeated the FWF regular. But, that would not be the only surprise. Calling upon an old friend, Justin hooked up another talent with an FWF contract. Who? Steven Slade—who had since then dropped his tag "The Sensational One". Though having brought Slade into the FWF as a manager to assist Justin in his road to victory, this reformation of the Hot Commodities dubbed The New Hot Commodities captured tag team gold from Zeonn Black and The Kriminal in their first match together in nearly a year and a half. A series of matches then insued, marking the first feud Justin Marsham would have in the FWF and that was with none other than Kriminal—a man whom he cheated out of the Tag Team titles. Tag Team gold was the first, but not the last for Marsham to hold in the FWF. On November 13, 2002, Justin went on to defeat Chad Gray for the Prime Time title and become a double champion. Then, only a month later, he would lose it to Ryan-X, the returning version of Ryan Kincaid, who joined the heel stable, The X-Men. Marsham, himself, had aligned with the face stable—The Corporate Coalition—although his in-ring tactics were frowned upon. It had appeared that Justin had lost it all. His undefeated streak had been stopped by Ryan-X and the same man had won the Prime Time title from him. Furthermore, Justin would go on to lose the FWF Tag Team Championships. He had no gold for a week, but that would soon be rectified. In an I-Quit match, Justin won the Heavyweight title from Toxic after JLX made Toxic say I-Quit. Justin was unconscious when he won, but he had won the match nonetheless. So it marked the beginning of Justin Marsham's title reign. As Heavyweight Champion, Justin knew that his next big threat would be the number one contender to his title -- "The Idol" Cobi Deekins. Since the days in the Corporate Coalition, Justin Marsham and Cobi Deekins were friends and had no heat with one another. That would remain the case until a week before Wrestlefest. To complicate matters, Justin had gone on to win the FWF Tag Team titles for a second time the week before. But, this time, it was with the number one contender for his Heavyweight Championship on January 22, 2003. After an eight man elimination match, Justin and Cobi swapped words and fists with one another after Toxic eliminated both from the ring to win the match. In the end, it would be Justin that is standing tall, having delivered a devastating Assassination DDT to Cobi. Wrestlefest was extreme. An Inferno Cage surrounded the ring for Justin's match. Determination was in his eyes and in his heart. He was determined to keep his Heavyweight championship title. But, would Cobi Deekins make his task easy? No. Inside the Inferno Cage, both Cobi and Justin's battle raged on. It would seem that it would be Cobi's night as a returning President Kayne made his way out to the ring and opened the cage door, allowing Cobi to get closer to his goal of becoming champion again. Then, without warning, Kayne smashed the flaming door into Cobi's skull—allowing an easy victory for Justin Marsham. At the end of that night dawned the return of the Front Office: Chairman Mac, Kayne, Justin Marsham, and Toxic. The next night, during a confrontation with Steven Slade, it would seem that Justin's joining the Front Office spelled the end for the Hot Commodities. That was not to be! Slade, still Cruiserweight champion, joined alongside his best friend, Justin—building the ranks. Then, it would be just hours after the FWF's newest show Atrocity that the world would be shocked, yet again. At Atrocity, Justin Marsham managed to capture the Tag Team Championship Titles again with Toxic, making him a three time Tag Team champion. It seemed as if the Front Office was together—as a whole—and more powerful than ever. That is was. But the shocker would come after Atrocity, mere hours later at another FWF event. February 9, 2003: Justin and Slade—both wearing their Hot Commodity T-shirts—would make their way down to the ring and boast on how great they are. After inviting Mya to the ring—Justin's significant other and current Woman's champion—the trio would pose, giving the world a look at the new era of the Front Office. All was well until Toxic appeared from the crowd and slipped in a steel chair. Blam! Toxic would lay out Slade and it would seem as if Justin would be next. But no. Justin and Mya would join in on the beating of Slade, leading to the abrupt demise of the Hot Commodities. Marsham's career in FWF would be long lived. He feuded with the top performers of the company. He starred in a TBS original movie "Nocturnal Reflections" and cameoed on NBC's ER. He even participated in the first and only interpromotional match between the FWF and DWA—pitting himself against Jeff "All F'n That" Harris—of which, he lost. He would reign at the top of the 'food chain' for quite some time. That was until his feud with Scott Blackwell took a turn for the worst at FWF Code Red when the masked mid-card wrestler, Djavan Assuan, would cost Marsham his Heavyweight Championship. Another chance at the championship for Marsham was also thwarted by Djavan Assuan, escalating a huge feud that would eventually lead to FWF BaTTeReD 3. It was a hair versus mask match and one that Marsham would never forget. The bout was long and tedious, but the outcome was a victory by Marsham over Djavan Assuan. In capturing Djavan's mask, Marsham realized that ghosts from his past have been haunting him for some time. For five months, Djavan Assuan had been in the company and the entire time it had been Steven Slade! Amazingly, after months of turns and twists, and a united hatred for Joanie Lee—Marsham and Slade were brought together in a tag team match as partners after their match at BaTTeReD. Finally, for a fourth time, Justin Marsham regained the FWF Heavyweight Championship on January 10, 2004. He was able to defeat both Jeff Harris and Chris Kain. Then, less than a month later, he would lose that championship to Mike Flash. While he would win a subsequent number one contendership match, Marsham would falter once more and be unable to regain that coveted title. As a result, his contract ran out and Marsham opted to not re-negotiate his terms and try his hand elsewhere. A New Home Technical Finesse: His TXA Days :1/18/2006 to 8/27/2006 :Pic Base: Doug Basham When Marsham departed FWF, he found a new home in TXA (The Xtreme Alliance). Upon his arrival, Marsham entered a Three Tier Tournament referred to as the T3. The tournament was scheduled to name a number one contender for the World Xtreme Championship—TXA's equivalent to the Hardcore Championship. What was so odd about this situation was that Marsham detested hardcore matches. He still does to this day. However, he went on to win the tournament and secure the TXA World Xtreme Championship from three others—Evan Eon, Crazman, and King Lumber. He vowed to make hardcore matches sophisticated and not the “ridiculous garbage wrestling” they so often become. He is the Epitome of Technical Finesse and innovator of submission – not a hardcore competitor. Never able to be free from his cohorts, Marsham found himself joined by Steven Slade and their valet, Selene Stratford, who had previously gone by Sacha "Savvy" Bryant. These three were later joined by Chaz Murphy and their agent, Solomon Black, to form a new faction. While in TXA, Marsham led this small faction known as The Black Hand. This group terrorized many of the stables in TXA. During this time, Marsham dropped the moniker "The Assassin" and went simply by "The Epitome of Technical Finesse". He faced some of the greatest competition in TXA – squaring off against old rivals like Joanie Lee, but also making new enemies like Rob Arnold, Steve Awesome, and Myron Fox. Marsham did what he set out to do in TXA and that was to prove hardcore wrestling was nothing compared to tactical mat-based wrestling. His TXA tenure was laced in gold as he held onto the World Xtreme Championship for his entire TXA appearance, defending the championship seventeen times over the course of eight hellacious months. When TXA closed its doors, Marsham would be the final World Xtreme Champion. However, before TXA would close, his final TXA match has come to be arguably his career best. While both he and David Shand wrestled in TXA, neither man had come to square off in a one-on-one match. However, at Rising Thunder, TXA’s Tokyo Pay-Per-View, Justin Marsham did just that. He fought against David Shand in a grueling match that showcased his true talent. In the end, Marsham came out on top and showed mutual respect for his final TXA opponent. The Downward Spiral: His nCw Days :4/08/2008 to 6/30/2008 :Pic Base: Muhammad Hassan With the demise of TXA, Marsham opted to take some time off from wrestling. When he finally decided to return to the ring, he signed a deal with nCw (New Championship Wrestling) on suggestion from TXA alumni—Steve Awesome. Unfortunately, this will be Marsham's worst career decision. His three month stint in the company would be plagued with back stage heat. While Marsham saw early success in the company, he garnered unbelievable heat from management that inevitably led to his departure—citing creative differences. The Start of a New Era: His CZW Days :11/14/2008 to 1/20/2011 :Pic Base: Austin Aries In Marsham's CZW (Combat Zone Wrestling) debut, he faced Jeran Hudson. It was not the best debut he has had for a federation as Marsham lost. However, he would bounce back and take on the world. Reminiscent of his days in TXA, Marsham sought out to destroy the Hardcore division. This time, instead of winning the championship, he sought to retire it. But, the current Hardcore Champion—Brian Kirkland—would not simply lay down. While Marsham cut through the competition, he failed to defeat Kirkland at the CZW Pay-Per-View, but this was after nearly the entire locker room emptied and came to ringside in support of Kirkland. Yet, despite his defeat, Marsham would continue up the ranks. Joining the Player's Club stable led by Derek Damage, Marsham sought to improve his status in the company. He succeeded somewhat, becoming the most successful member of the now defunct stable. While the Player's Club was short lived, it provided Marsham with one of his most intense feuds to date; and that was against Chris Ross. While also turning down former stablemate Tim Timmons down on an offer to join his new faction, The Next Generation, Marsham took on Chris Ross in a series of matches that would end in No Contests. Two back to back draws were scored as Marsham and Ross faced off in singles competition. Even at Evil Intentions II Feast or Famine match, Marsham defeated nine others and secured one of five cases which offered championship shots and one pink slip. In the end, Marsham secured a shot at the Intercontinental Championship. While it was a successful match for Marsham, his feud with Ross would rage on. Both men would team up to face Rob Wright and Tim Timmons (The Next Generation). Both men showed they could work together, but as soon as the match concluded—both were right back at each other's throats. Now—at the next Pay-Per-View, Volatile Day, Marsham will go one-on-one once more with Chris Ross. Ross has since kidnapped Marsham's agent, Solomon Black, and stolen every car Marsham owns. What will become of this feud? In the aftermath of Volatile Day, Justin Marsham was able to pick up a pin-fall victory over his nemesis, Chris Ross. But—this would not end their feud. Ross was not satisfied with the way that the match ended and would continue his assault of Marsham. Over the next few weeks, Ross and Marsham would be teamed with each other and forced to face some of CZW's greatest performers: The Jackal, Big Nasty, Ace King, and Buck Evans. All issues between Ross and Marsham would eventually come to a final head at the following Pay-Per-View, Road to Glory II. One match would be the final meeting between Marsham and Ross and that would be a Last Man Standing match. In The End it was a No Contest, but Marsham suffered the biggest loss—suffering a stab wound to the stomach. When the book to Marsham's feud with Ross closed, Marsham went on to defeat both Big Nasty and Buck Evans in a match that would secure him the Intercontinental Championship. This single win would cast Marsham down a road that would lead him to Maynard O'Toole. His battles against Maynard O'Toole would be extreme; and Marsham would suffer a broken nose from a sledgehammer blow to the face following the successful defeat of Eddie Rowan. This brief feud with culminate at Pandemonium when Marsham would inflict serious bodily harm to O'Toole and Marsham would retain the title. Marsham's future with CZW looked to be prosperous. He would continue his reign as CZW Intercontinental Champion until he faced "The Five Star Superstar" El Pablo. During his title defense against El Pablo, Marsham would suffer a serious injury that would take him out of the ring for eight plus months. While injured, Marsham would receive a separation notice from CZW management, Derek Damage, making his loss of the CZW Intercontinental Championship his final CZW match. Or, would it be? Justin Marsham would later return to CZW and join forces with Alan Fiscus and a number of other terminated wrestlers. These performers would do battle against CZW owner, Derek Damage. Marsham would wrestle one more match beyond his El Pablo defeat and it would be against the also returning Human Highlight Reel, Eric Collum. Marsham would go on to win this match in what was an amazing fight to the end. CZW would later close its doors. A Return to New York: EWA Is Introduced to Technical Finesse. 1/20/2011 to Current Pic Base: Austin Aries Once CZW's doors closed, Justin Marsham would take an invitation sent from K.C. Kash to join Empire Wrestling Association in New York. EWA would reap the benefits of CZW's closure as many former CZW competitors would find their way to New York. Among them would be Buzzsaw, Ryan Shane, Tim Timmons, El Pablo, and Crimson Blaze. Marsham would seize the opportunity and pursue the EWA Heavyweight Championship upon his arrival. However, another former CZW wrestler would do the same; and that person was Buzzsaw. Marsham's feud with Buzzsaw would last four months before he would finally be able to gain the EWA Heavyweight Championship. Marsham pulled out all stops—having to defeat Buzzsaw twice prior in order to earn a shot at the title. THEN, Marsham would be forced to compete in the most Hardcore match devised and taken place in an EWA arena—a Stairway to Death match. Marsham would prevail and take home the Heavyweight Championship. But—having that belt would paint a target on Marsham's head. Having altered his persona and playing to the fans for only the second time in his career, Marsham would offer Crimson Blaze a shot at the title. Marsham would retain, but that would start a tumulous relationship between the Epitome of Technical Finesse and the Aerial Specialist. Combined with attacks from the number one contender, Marcellus Payne, and Blaze dragging in his friend, El Pablo—Marsham's first month of being a champion was rough. He would later retain again against Payne; however, that same night at Rising from the Flames, El Pablo would earn the number one contendership to his title. The last time Marsham faced El Pablo in a championship match, Marsham was put on the shelf with an injury. Would the same happen this time? Notable Match History Fantasy Wrestling Federation 10-14-02: Full Nelson Justin Marsham vs. The Kriminal—Singles Match, WIN FWF Debut Match 10-17-02: Breakneck Hot Commodities (Justin Marsham and Steven Slade) vs. The Kriminal/Zeonn Black—FWF Tag Team Championship Match WIN Slade's FWF Debut Match and Marsham's first championship run with the company begins 10-23-02: Infliction Justin Marsham vs. Phoenix vs. Dominic Irons—Triple Threat Match, WIN 10-28-02: Trick or Treat II Justin Marsham vs. Havoc vs. The Kriminal vs. Glen Jordan—Four Corners Elimination Match, WIN Time Title #1 Contenders Match 10-31-02: Special Halloween Infliction Hot Commodities vs. Chris Kain/Chad Gray—FWF Tag Team Championship, WIN Tag Titles 11-06-02: Infliction Hot Commodities vs. Brax/Toxic—FWF Tag Team Championship, WIN Tag Titles 11-13-02: Infliction Justin Marsham vs. Chad Gray—FWF Prime Time Championship, WIN becomes a double champion 11-21-02: Infliction Steven Slade & Apex/X-Men vs. Corporate Coalition/Bad Medicine—12 Man Elimination Tag Team, WIN refused to participate in the match wishing to avoid The Kriminal, so Slade found a replacement as the masked Apex. In the end, Apex was Marsham. 11-24-02: Corporate Affairs PPV Justin Marsham vs. Chris Kain—FWF Prime Time Championship,WIN match also decided the Heavyweight Title #1 Contender 12-04-02: Infliction Justin Marsham vs. Ryan Kincaid—FWF Prime Time Championship, Loss Defeat in the company. End of Undefeated Streak. 12-18-02: Infliction Corporate Coalition vs. X-Men/Dominic Irons—FWF Tag Team Championship, Loss had joined the Coalition. Steven Slade was pinned by Dominic Irons 12-22-02: BaTTeReD AgAiN Justin Marsham vs. Toxic—FWF Heavyweight Championship, WIN match was an I-Quit match. 1-22-03: Infliction Cobi Deekins/Justin Marsham vs. JLX/Dominic Irons vs. Badass Wayne Clark/Toxic—FWF Tag Team Championship, WIN becomes a 2 time FWF Tag champ, but this time with Cobi Deekins 2-02-03: Wrestlefest II Justin Marsham vs. Cobi Deekins—FWF Heavyweight Championship, WIN match was an Inferno Cage Match and Marsham retains his title. Also, after a tease toward a face turn, Marsham remains heel and sides with Toxic. 2-09-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham/Toxic vs. Cobi Deekins/Scott Steiner—FWF Tag Team Championship, WIN Tag champs would battle it out with new partners. Marsham wins. 2-15-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Toxic—FWF Heavyweight Championship, Loss Team Champs Face Off and Marsham comes up on the bottom. Earlier in the night Marsham injures his former Tag Team championship partner, Steven Slade, causing him to lose the FWF Cruiserweight championship. 3-02-03: Treachery Justin Marsham vs. Cobi Deekins vs. Toxic vs. Scott Steiner vs. Scott Blackwell vs. Ryan Kincaid, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Loss Iron Man Match and Cobi Deekins Last Match. 3-08-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Ryan Kincaid—Singles Match, Win Referee Was Toxic 3-22-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Toxic vs. Brax vs Steiner vs. Tony Aielli vs. Justin Dallas vs. Exodis vs. Scott Leblanc—8-Man Over The Top Elimination, WIN help from Lucas Mac, Marsham eliminates Toxic. 3-30-03: Purgatory Justin Marsham vs. Toxic—Singles Match WIN Referee: CEO Hinojosa. First Round of Mac Invitational Tournament 3-30-03: Purgatory Justin Marsham vs. Ryan Kincaid, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, WIN Round of Mac Invitational Tournament in which Marsham regains the Heavyweight championship 4-05-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Brax vs. Scott Steiner, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Win Retains 4-19-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Psycho, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Win Retains 4-27-03: Plague Justin Marsham vs. Ryan Kincaid, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, WIN Match in which he retains his title. Marsham hints at turning face throughout PPV. 5-03-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham/CEO Hinojosa/Chad Gray vs. Ryan Kincaid/Kid Krash—Handicap Tag Team Match, Win teams with top face Chad Gray 6-01-03: Xplosion III Justin Marsham vs. Toxic, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Loss Toxic wins, Mac is champion. Marsham's face turn is official as Mac screws Marsham out of the championship. 6-14-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham/Chad Gray vs. Kid Krash/TJ Smith—FWF Tag Team Championships, Loss Team Championships were stripped from Toxic and Marsham and challenged for in this match. Marsham inadvertently hits Chad w/a chair, sealing Krash and Smith's victory. 6-29-03: Confliction Justin Marsham/Chad Gray vs. Chairman Mac/Toxic—FWF Heavyweight Championship, Tag Team Match, Loss makes the pinfall wins the title. In somewhat of an ironic twists of events, Toxic screws the same man that screwed Marsham out of the title. He secures the pin and becomes champion. 7-27-03: Toxic Waste Justin Marsham vs. Toxic vs. Ryan Kincaid, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Win All Odds: Kincaid's Last FWF Match 8-9-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham/Scott Blackwell vs. Mike Flash/"The Future" Cade Stone—Tag Team Match, Loss walks out on Marsham, leaving him at the hands of both Flash and Stone causing the loss 8-16-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs."The Future" Cade Stone, -- Singles Match, Win a little revenge from the week before 8-26-03: FWF Bang! Justin Marsham vs. Scott Blackwell, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Win Alive Match. Retains 9-20-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Mike Flash vs. TJ Smith, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Win Retains 9-30-03: House Show Justin Marsham/Chad Gray vs. TM/Mike Banks, -- FWF Tag Team Championships, Draw interrupts the match and hits everyone with a sledgehammer, clearing the ring 10-04-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham/Toxic vs. Mike Flash/"The Future" Cade Stone, -- Tag Team, Win was Marsham's mystery partner. 10-11-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Jeff "All F'n That" Harris, -- Singles, Loss versus DWA Interpromotional Match 10-18-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham/Chad Gray vs. The Brothas vs. Blackwell/Kain vs. The Black Hand (Al-Ashrad Haqim and Djavan Assuan), -- Four Corners Tag Elimination, Win first encounter with Djavan Assuan of the Black Hand 10-25-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham/Chad Gray vs. Mike Flash/Austin Reeves, -- Tag Team Match, Win vs. XWA interpromotional match 11-02-03: Code Red Justin Marsham vs. Scott Blackwell, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Loss Match with Chairman Mac as the special referee. Djavan Assuan interferes during the matching, sealing Marsham's loss 11-16-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Djavan Assuan/Austin Reeves, -- Handicap Match, Win 11-19-03: House Show Justin Marsham vs. Djavan Assuan, -- Singles, Win 11-22-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham/Chad Gray vs. The Black Hand vs. Jeff Harris/STK, -- Triple Threat Tag Team Match, Win 11-30-03: Corporate Affairs Justin Marsham vs. Chad Gray vs. Chris Kain vs. Djavan Assuan vs. Austin Reeves vs. Scott Blackwell vs. Jeff Harris vs. Cobi Deekins vs. Scott Steiner, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Loss Match. The final two participants are Jeff Harris and Justin Marsham, but Djavan Assuan—after being eliminated—returns and costs Marsham the Heavyweight championship for a second time. 12-21-03: Atrocity Justin Marsham/Djavan Assuan vs. TJ Smith, -- Handicap Match, Loss was forced to team with Assuan or lose his job. Assuan screws Marsham. 12-28-03: BaTTeReD 3 Justin Marsham vs. Djavan Assuan, -- Hair versus Mask Match, Win One Contender To Heavyweight Title. Marsham captures Djavan's mask to discover that he was Steven Slade the entire time 12-28-03: BaTTeReD 3 Justin Marsham vs. 19 Others, -- BaTTeReD Royal, Loss Flash Wins. 1-10-04: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Jeff Harris vs. Chris Kain, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Win regains the championship that has eluded him for so long. 1-24-04: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Joanie Lee, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Win Retains 1-31-04: Atrocity Justin Marsham/The Black Hand (Steven Slade and Al-Ashrad Haqim) vs. Scott Blackwell/TJ Smith/Kid Krash, -- Six-Man Tag Team Match, Win and Slade team up once again 2-08-04: Wrestlefest III Justin Marsham vs. Mike Flash, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Loss Match 2-28-04: Atrocity Justin Marsham vs. Scott Blackwell, -- Singles, Win HeavyWeight Number One Contenders Match 3-14-04: Treachery Justin Marsham vs. Mike Flash, -- FWF Heavyweight Championship, Loss Match. Marsham's final match with the FWF The Xtreme Alliance 2-05-06: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham vs. Citizen Xtreme vs. Evan Eon, -- Triple Threat, Win Round of T3 Tournament 2-12-06: T3 Justin Marsham vs. Evan Eon vs. King Lumber vs. Crazman, -- TXA Xtreme Championship, Win Round of T3 Tournament 2-19-06: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham vs. Rob Arnold vs. David Loki, -- Triple Threat, Win T3. All Three Champions. Marsham Wins! 2-26-06: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham/Steven Slade vs. Evan Eon/Rob Arnold, -- Tag Team, Loss 3-19-06: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham vs. Citizen Xtreme, -- TXA Xtreme Championship, Win 3-26-06: TXA Screwed Justin Marsham vs. Evan Eon, -- TXA Xtreme Championship, Win 4-02-06: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham/Steven Slade vs. Mahiro Tanakashi/Thomas Adder, -- Tag Team, Win 4-02-06: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham vs. 24 Others, -- TXA Heavyweight Championship, Loss by Riprage Guys 4-09-06: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham vs. Alex Jordan, -- TXA Xtreme Championship, Win 5'''-29-06: TXA Uncivilized''' Justin Marsham vs. Chaz Murphy—TXA Xtreme Championship, Hardcore Ladder Match, Win. 6-4-06: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham vs. Akira Takada, -- TXA Xtreme Championship, Win. 6-18-06: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham vs. Myron Fox, -- TXA Xtreme Championship, Draw Lee interferes, causes double count out. 6-25-06: TXA Revelations Justin Marsham vs. Myron Fox vs. Joanie Lee, -- TXA Heavyweight Championship, Loss. 7-23-08: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham/David Shand/Myron Fox vs. Joanie Lee/Out Cold/Steve Awesome, -- Six Man Intergender Tag Team Match, Loss pins Fox 8-13-06: Parental Advisory Justin Marsham/Rob Arnold vs. Damage, Inc., -- Tag Team Match, Win. 8-27-06: TXA Rising Thunder Justin Marsham vs. David Shand, -- Singles Match, Win. Combat Zone Wrestling 11-14-08: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham vs. Jeran Hudson—Singles Match, Loss debut match 12-12-08: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham vs. Mountain Man—Singles Match, Win. 12-19-08: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham/Total Mayhem vs. Brian Kirkland, Mike Monroe, and Jacob Havok—Six-Man Tag Action, Win. ends up not competing due to injury 12-31-08: CZW Beginning of the End Justin Marsham vs. Brian Kirkland—CZW Hardcore Championship, Loss. Deathmatch. If Marsham would have won, Hardcore Championship would have been retired. 01-09-09: CZW Anniversary Show Justin Marsham vs. Chris Ross—Singles Match, Draw. 01-31-09: CZW Evil Intentions II Justin Marsham vs. Nine Others—Feast or Famine Match, Win. a case that is later revealed to be a shot at the CZW Intercontinental Championship. 02-06-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham vs. Chris Ross—Parking Lot Brawl, Draw. 02-13-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham/Chris Ross vs. Tim Timmons/Rob Wright—Tag Team Match, Win. 02-21-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham vs. Jacob Havok—Non-Title Singles Match, Win. the current X Division Champion. 02-28-09: CZW Volatile Day Justin Marsham vs. Chris Ross—Pure Wrestling Match, Win. is thought to end, but only meets another huge turning point as Solomon Black remains kidnapped and Marsham is left hospitalized. 03-07-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham vs. Eric Collum—Non-Title Singles Match, Win. defeats the current CZW Heavyweight Champion with interference from Eddie Rowan; and is later beat down by Chris Ross after the dynamic win. 03-14-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham/Chris Ross vs. Big Nasty/Buck Evans—Odd Pairings Tag Team Match Win. is forced to compete alone as Ross stands at ringside. Big Nasty screws Buck Evans and leaves the match, allowing Marsham to pick up the submission victory on Evans via The Executioner's Song. 03-21-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham/Chris Ross vs. Ace King/"The Jackal" Karl Jackson—Odd Pairings Tag Team Match Win. and Ross operate as a solid unit despite problems. The Jackal screws Ace King, who is also the reigning Intercontinental Champion, out of a win as he leaves the ring—much like Big Nasty had done the week prior. Marsham picks up the pinfall via over Ace King via The Assassionation DDT. 03-28-09: CZW Road to Glory II Justin Marsham vs. Chris Ross—Last Man Standing Match Draw. and Ross fight to a no contest. Ross sends Marsham to the hospital with a stab wound to the stomach. 04-11-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham vs. Big Nasty vs. Buck Evans—CZW Intercontinental Championship, Triple Threat Match Win. picks up the win to secure his first CZW Championship title. 04-18-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham vs. Maynard O'Toole—Singles Match Win. 04-28-09: CZW No Remorse Justin Marsham/Chris Ross vs. The Kaiju Warriors vs. Youthful Aggression vs. El Fuego vs. The Exiled vs. The Cut Throat Thrillers vs. Total Mayhem vs. Idolized—CZW Tag Team Championships, Escape For The Gold Steel Asylum Loss. is revealed to be Chris Ross' mystery tag team partner after Marsham guarantees an appearance at show.. 05-01-09: CZW Unleashed Justin Marsham/Maynard O'Toole vs. Idolized—Non-Title, Tag Team Match Win. controsl most of the match with Marsham seeing little action. O'Toole inadvertently or purposefully hits Marsham with a sledgehammer during the match. 05-15-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham vs. Eddie Rowan—Singles Match Win. 05-22-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham/Matt Covey vs. Eddie Rowan/Maynard O'Toole—Tag Team Match Loss. 05-30-09: CZW Pandemonium Justin Marsham vs. Maynard O'Toole—CZW Intercontinental Championship, Sledgehammer On A Ladder Match Win. suffers severe damage to his knee in the match after receiving repeated sledgehammer shots and the application of Marsham's finisher—The Executioner's Song. 06-06-09: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham vs. Mike Monroe—Singles Match. Win 06-28-09: CZW Summer Showdown '''Justin Marsham vs. El Pablo—CZW Intercontinental Championship. Loss sustains a torn quad and ligament damage, forcing him to take a hiatus and undergo surgery. '''12-27-11: CZW Overdrive Justin Marsham vs. Eric Collum—Singles Match. Win. would be Marsham's final CZW match as they would close their doors two weeks later. Empire Wrestling Association 02-07-11: EWA Shatter Point Justin Marsham vs. 19 Others—EWA Heavyweight Championship, Battle Royal. Loss. is one of the last three men remaining in the ring, but is eliminated by Buzzsaw who goes on to win the battle royal. 02-21-11: EWA Shatter Point Justin Marsham vs. Buzzsaw—Non-title Match. Loss. 03-07-11''': ''EWA Shatter Point Justin Marsham/Ryan Shane vs. El Pablo/Brian Blaze—Tag Team Match. Win. 04-04-11: EWA Bulletproof '''Justin Marsham vs. Buzzsaw—Non-Title Match, Pure Wrestling Match. Win. '''05-17-11: EWA Shatter Point Justin Marsham/Marcelles Payne vs. Buzzsaw/Jakob Mayhem—Tag Team Match. Win. 06-07-11: EWA Shatter Point Justin Marsham vs. Jakob Mayhem—Singles Match. Win. 06-21-11: EWA Retaliation '''Justin Marsham vs. Buzzsaw—EWA Heavyweight Championship Match, Stairway to Death Match. Win. '''07-20-11: EWA Shatter Point Justin Marsham vs. Crimson Blaze—EWA Heavyweight Championship Match. Win. match marks Marsham face turn. 08-16-11: EWA Shatter Point Justin Marsham/Marcellus Payne vs. Crimson Blaze/El Pablo—Tag Team Match. Loss. spikes Payne with Wicked Driver IV and leaves the ring, allowing El Fuego to pick up the win. 08-28-11: EWA Rising from the Flames Justin Marsham vs. Black Jesus Marcellus Payne—EWA Heavyweight Championship Match. Win.